


如果

by afenda



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afenda/pseuds/afenda
Summary: 每一集的人对mando的性幻想
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), IG-11/The mandalorian, Qin/The Mandalorian, Toro Calican/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Xi'an/The Mandalorian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. -金属罐

**Author's Note:**

> 操他！瞎写！就是操！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻的猎人靠一丁点善意骗得了一个曼达洛人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -预警：迷奸  
> -本章配对：Toro Calican/“mando”

Toro没想到这个曼达洛人这么好骗，一点点迷药和一些伪装的善意就可以让他轻易地上钩。这个“金属罐”现在抱着臂垂着头缩在沙丘的腹面， 他应该是失去意识了。 

他舔了舔嘴唇，伸出手，手指触碰到金属盔甲边缘的时候他的心脏几乎要停滞。顺着缝隙，手指滑入头盔的里侧，人类的发出的热气爬上他的指尖。

Toro用力，将头盔向上掀，像食客掀开蟹的壳。映入眼帘的是由于缺乏日晒而苍白的皮肤向外沁着汗水，在强烈的日光下有些晃眼，这样的皮肤在沙漠的烈日下暴晒，不出十分钟，就会变得发红发烫。曼达洛人的脑袋因为Toro的动作向后仰着，脖颈暴露在他的视野中，杂乱的胡须从下颌向上蔓延，如果贴的够近，可以看到曼达洛人下颌上细小的切割伤痕，也许是剃须时的粗心所致。接着是发白干裂的嘴唇，嘴唇上的表皮由于失水而皱缩破裂，露出里层鲜红的肉质，接着又被汗水泡开，这里是沙漠，而且这个金属罐从不在别人面前脱下这蠢透了的盔甲，他一定渴了很久了。

新手猎人不由自主的舔了舔自己的嘴，他也感觉到渴，他吞了一下口水，由于失水而变得粘稠的唾液滚过喉管，并没起到什么作用。

他掏出阴茎，匆匆撸动了两下，拜眼前的景象所赐，他硬的很快，没什么能比奸污一个曼达洛人更令人性奋的了，光是想着他就要射了。

他跨坐在曼达洛人的胸口，他屁股底下就是令全银河系都羡艳的盔甲，他向前顶了顶，龟头贴在曼达洛人的脖子上，曼达洛人被太阳晒得热乎乎湿淋淋的，新手猎人的阴茎就在上面滑动，前列腺液留下蜿蜒的痕迹，就像蜗牛留下的那样，他顶弄着，阴茎戳刺着下颌与脖子交界处的柔软区域，那里的须发刮擦着他的龟头，令他战栗，将更多透明的液体落在上面。

这还不够令人满足，他挺直上身跪坐起来，阴茎贴着那干涸又被汗水浸润的嘴唇摩擦，龟头碾压着嘴唇，戳刺，将上唇顶起，在嘴唇的内侧碾动，感受到牙齿的刮擦。柱身反复的压着嘴唇，狠狠地操，双唇开始充血，变红肿，唇上的裂口由于粗暴的动作哚开的更大，更深，里面深红色的肉在跳动。年轻猎人的喘息越来越重，接着，他射在了曼达洛人的嘴上，乳白色的精液渗入唇上的伤口，渗入口中，一些溅在头盔的边缘，又因为重力向下滴，渗入领口。曼达洛人似乎被呛到似的发出剧烈的反射性的咳嗽，边咳边蜷缩起来，年轻的猎人因为突如其来的动作吓得跌坐在一边。

待咳嗽平息，Toro才敢上前查看，他把头盔踢到一边，看清了这个曼达洛人的脸，缺乏日照的苍白和情欲带来的潮红，脸上混着精液汗水和沙砾，棕色湿漉漉的头发和沙纠结在一起，他的眼下是青黑，眼眶泛着血红。新手猎人扒拉开他的眼皮，瞳孔涣散，但断续的喘息和起伏剧烈的胸膛反映出曼达洛人正兴奋着。猎人松开手指，手离开皮肤的那一刹那，神志不清的人发出细小的咕哝声，像是对接触的极度渴求，神情好似被操傻了的妓女。

Toro啧了一下，脚碾在曼达洛人的下体，躺在沙地上的人发出嗬嗬的短小气声，伴随着战栗。脚上的力气加重，施压变得缓慢且恶劣，他居高临下的看着脚下的人喘息加重着想要蜷缩起来，像个蠕虫，新手猎人从没觉得自尊心得到如此的满足，传说中的人在他脚下，十足的婊子，他弯下腰扯着曼达洛人的头发将人扯开，这婊子几乎要抱住自己的脚了，会影响到他继续用脚操这个婊子。

但就在自己手指划过苍白汗湿的颈部皮肤的一瞬间，曼达洛人发出一阵剧烈的痉挛伴随着惊喘，然后身体缓慢的舒展开，舒展在沙地里，强烈的日光照在他的皮肤上，汗水被映的闪闪发光。

曼达洛人射在了盔甲里，仅仅因为自己的一次触碰，Toro看了一眼计时器，还有大概两个小时，他感觉自己又勃起了，硬的发疼。


	2. -齿痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提列克人兄妹的船上有一个曼达洛人俘虏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 预警：禁锢 窒息  
> -本章配对：Qin/Xi'an/“mando”

船上俘虏了一个曼达洛人，他的双手被铐着被悬吊起来，手上的镣铐链接着脚腕，悬吊手腕的高度是折磨人的尴尬高度，他的膝盖无法及地，所以他只能勉强维持一个跪坐的姿势，但支撑体重的不是膝盖，而是被悬吊的双手。

一只脚踩在他的大腿根部，鞋跟嵌进肉里，伴随着一阵神经质的诡异笑声，提列克人的脑袋凑上前去，嘴巴呼出的热气在曼达洛人的头盔上凝成水雾，“这是我的曼达洛人吗?”Xi'an的声音像一条湿而滑的蛇，缓缓的爬上曼达洛人的颈部，等待着收紧的那一刻，曼达洛人像是被惊醒了一般，挣扎了一下。

”放开我。“曼达洛人说到，他的声音被面罩里的处理器处理过，带了一些金属的色泽，如果仔细听，还可以听到他话语间微小的气喘，维持这样的姿势让他消耗了不少体力。

”为什么？“Xi'an贴的更近了，全身的重量都施加在她踩着曼达洛人的脚上，如果她穿着细跟的鞋，那鞋跟会穿透布料，在曼达洛人紧实的大腿上留下一个血洞。她伸出舌头缓慢的舔过面罩上眼睛的位置，猩红的舌头覆盖住了视野，热量似乎透过了面罩有机质的玻璃，湿热包裹着眼球，曼达洛人甚至感觉到舌头上细小的突起刮擦过他的巩膜，那一刻他几乎无法呼吸。

Xi'an显然是听到了曼达洛人哽住的声音，她退开放声大笑，然后开始拆卸曼达洛人上身的胸甲，”得留下你，让你做船上的婊子。“

胸甲被卸下，而四肢与头上的盔甲被保留，勇猛的野兽被迫露出脆弱的腹部。Xi'an发出嘶嘶的气声，用匕首将曼达洛人的衣物割开，像剖开一条鱼那样轻而易举，深色的衣物被拨向两边，苍白的肌肤上留下一道断续的血痕，如果刀尖再深一些，那些鲜红跳动的内脏将翻滚而出，腹部的肌肉感知到了危险，极尽的收缩着，呼吸变得短而急促，掩饰着无法控制的颤抖。

刀尖继续向下，划破内裤，凉意随着那条血线蔓延与扩散，曼达洛人的性器在毛发间瑟缩着，大腿的肌肉由于长时间的紧绷开始不住的痉挛，右腿的根部有一块红色的痕，大概是刚才的踩踏留下的，这个曼达洛人是容易留下疤痕的体质。曼达洛人仍处于极度紧张的呼吸之中，喘息已经无法克制的外泄，一声叠着一声，腹部的收缩让胸廓变得更加明显，雪白丰满的乳房在视野中起伏，乳尖因为刺激和冷空气而挺立着。

提列克人的利齿很适合撕咬，Xi'an只是凭着本能一口咬上曼达洛人的乳房，耳边传来的惊喘和痛呼，以及身下的颤抖让她无比的兴奋，她大力舔弄吮吸着口中的皮肉，一丝血液的腥气混入口中，像是蜜糖一般美味，她喉中发出嗬嗬的气鸣声，血液让她渴望更多，她想就此吃掉这具身体。她在更多的地方留下齿痕，锁骨，喉结，颤抖的腹部，但更多的仍在是乳房上，一个齿痕叠着一个，她想咬下一块肉吞入腹中。曼达洛人的喘息已经完全失去了节奏，只是随着本能的呼气和吸气，他抖得不成样子，阴茎随着火热的舔舐而勃起，但又因狠厉撕咬带来的疼痛而软下去，龟头耷拉在那里，前列液缓缓地滴出。

Xi'an的手掌开始在他身上游走，提列克人体温很高，手掌带来的热量很好的平复着颤抖，而尖锐的指甲的刮擦过齿痕又激起一阵战栗。躯体渴望更多热的接触，当提列克人的手掌包裹住他的阴茎时，曼达洛人溢出了一声粘腻的呻吟，被热量包裹令他放松了一点，但呼吸还没变得平缓，便被截停，提列克人火热的手掌现在变成炙热的镣铐，扼住他的脖子，不断地收紧，颈间的蛇终于开始了动作，血管被挤压，血流得湍鸣敲打着他的鼓膜，他极力的呼吸但都是徒劳，全身的肌肉紧绷着，他开始挣扎，但一切都有点晚，力量在逐渐的流去，而快感似乎是被重新注入，浪潮般冲击着大脑，他不知道自己是否仍在呼吸，但他知道快感又给喉间增了一道枷锁，昏暗的视野渐渐明亮——

”嘿！疯婆娘！ “高大的男性提列克人扯住Xi'an的后颈将她甩开，”你他妈要弄死他了！“

”他性奋着呢傻逼！“被打断的女性提列克人发出不满的嘶嘶声，”看看他——“

空气重新回到肺中，胸口剧烈起伏让因舔咬留下的水痕闪闪发亮，刀刃留下的血线又开始向外渗血，阴茎因为窒息而勃起，贴在下腹部，随着每一次呼吸，龟头上渗出的液体就会蹭在下腹，干涸的和未干的液体痕迹遍布全身，齿痕和指甲刮擦留下的红痕，诱惑着人在上面留下更多，比如淤青和精斑。

”别弄坏他，很多人想买他。“Qin的眼神钉在曼达洛人被使用过的身躯上，他踹了一脚被束缚着的人的大腿内侧，只引来一阵惊喘，勃起的阴茎并没有因为疼痛而疲软，而是溢出了更多的液体，液体开始变得粘稠，向下滴着，一些挂在毛发上，

Xi'an看到这个景象重新上前去，用脚尖碾压曼达洛人的阴茎，这也许过于刺激，曼达洛人突然开始剧烈的挣扎，呓语和嘶哑的呻吟随着挣扎变得激烈，一些水痕顺着脖子流下，Xi'an脚尖猛地压下去，手也覆上曼达洛人伤痕累累的乳头，用力地一扭。他们听到了一声破碎的低吟，曼达洛人在双重刺激下射精了，浓稠的精液溅上他汗涔涔的胸膛，向下缓慢地流动，还有一些滴在了深色的衣服上，洇出一块块浅色斑点。

曼达洛人开始发出短促的喘息，接着变缓慢，他全身想要松弛下来。但Qin的双手爬上了他的大腿，热量还没来得及让他有舒适放松的错觉，手指就开始收紧，拇指和无名指开始掐他饱满的大腿，几个小时后，曼达洛人的腿上就会出现淤青和指痕。

舌头舔过睾丸，高热的口腔将其包裹进去，利齿磕碰着囊袋脆弱敏感的皮肤。突如其来的行动让曼达洛人下腹收紧，他身体弹跳了一下，“不——”仍是含混粘稠的呓语，Qin猜他的面罩之下，一定布满了泪水和口水。亲吻伴随着撕咬在他大腿内侧蔓延，他的大腿肌肉紧实，但也覆盖着足够的脂肪，丰满柔软的像浸蜜的妓女。口水和精液弄得曼达洛人股间湿漉漉的，Qin炙热的阴茎开始缓慢的在曼达洛人股间摩擦。太烫太硬了，戳刺的速度加快，大腿内侧的嫩肉开始发红，曼达洛人本能的收紧双腿，但这样的行为让皮肤更加能感触到异族人的性器，粗又滚烫，上面跳动的血管几乎嵌进曼达洛人的皮肤。失败的决策让他想要快点张开双腿免于刺激，但Qin的双手箍进了他的大腿，不让曼达洛人再有动作，巨大的阴茎就这样在饱满的大腿间摩擦，火热的柱身磨蹭曼达洛人的鼠蹊，火辣辣的刺痛和快感冲击着他，他的阴茎很快就又一次勃起，一波一波快感持续的冲击，让他思绪迷乱，此刻他已无法继续控制自己的呻吟，下唇已经被咬出血痕，口水不由自主的顺着嘴角流出。

快感就要到达顶峰时，摩擦和戳刺停止了，他被操大腿操的视野模糊，也许是他流了不少眼泪的原因，戛然而止的腿交让他找回了一点呼吸，淫荡的喘息声慢一拍的传回他的耳膜，羞耻还没回升，剧烈的疼痛就给他痛击，泪水喷薄而出。高热的阴茎没有任何润滑和扩张的捅入了他的内部，内壁排斥着又包裹着，阴茎缓慢的戳刺，一次比一次更深，里面应该是出血了，血液混合着前列腺液起了润滑的作用，但仍是很疼，每一次动作都令他窒息的疼痛，提列克人的阴茎太大了，曼达洛人感觉自己的内脏也在被操着。

“嗬——咳咳咳”，曼达洛人发出垂死般的呻吟，就像被枪打中了肺部。

Qin的双手钳着曼达洛人的髋骨，几乎将要将它捏碎了，快速的抽插不知道进行了多少次，肠道的嫩肉每一次都随着抽动翻出，但曼达洛人已经没办法感到快感了，疼痛和麻木感包裹着他，性器软趴趴的垂在腿间，随着Qin剧烈的动作而摆动，他此刻完全是个性玩具了。Qin射在了他体内，他能感受到一股又一股的滚烫体液喷薄而出，将他填满，疼痛之外他感觉有些胀胀的，“女性怀孕会是这种感觉吗”没来由的，一个思维片段出现在他的脑海。Qin退出去的时候，他的肌肉本能的挽留，他的下腹和大腿不住的痉挛，但仍是向前送，似乎是没有餮足。他现在只能发出"呃呃"的气声，连像样的呻吟都无法发出。

提列克兄妹已经离去，船上的婊子仍被拷在那里，像被剖开的鱼，身上是咬痕，掐拧留下的淤青，精斑，水痕,Qin的精液正顺着曼达洛人被操开的肛门向下滴，一些顺着大腿蜿蜒向下，一些在曼达洛人大开的腿间集成一个小小的洼，他被好好地使用过了。


	3. -冷手指

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曼达洛人又捡了个孩子，这个孩子让他泌乳了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 预警：泌乳  
> -本章配对：Cara Dune/IG-11/"Mando“

有什么东西不对劲，他意识到这种情况有些日子了，他的胸部发胀，一开始只是行动时会有些坠痛，渐渐地发展到胀痛难耐，像是胸部的皮肉下埋藏着不断涨的气球，将皮肤缓慢地撑破。乳头也是，变得敏感不堪，粗糙衣物的刮擦像脉冲电流般，现在他每一个动作都格外的谨慎，稍有不注意，就会有“电流”刺激的他手脚发软。他实属迷惑，但没人能帮助他，船上是有女性，也许她们会更清楚一些关于乳房的问题，但这太过于私密，也有些无法启齿。

在一次抬起弹药箱时，”电流“击中了他，只是一次衣料轻轻蹭过，被无限的放大，令他猝不及防，一阵轻喘溢出嘴边，他颤抖了一下，感觉手臂霎时间失去了力量，弹药箱脱离了手掌，打翻在地上，而他还没在这次刺激之中回过神来，只是佝偻着身子控制呼吸。

”你还好吗？“Cara紧张的靠近，投来关切的眼神，她伸出手，就要抚上曼达洛人的肩膀。

_不，别碰。_ 他内心的警铃大作，此刻他无比排斥肢体接触，他的身体变得太怪了，可能没法承受一次表达关切的触碰。

”先生，检测到您的妊娠相关指标高于标准值——“

”停下！“ _该死的机器人，该死的机器人！_ 他打断的及时，但女战士已经挂上了一副夹杂着震惊与难以描述的神情，唯一值得庆幸的是，她的手僵在了空中，没有落下。

”什——么——“Cara，吞了一下口水，她的嗓子变得难以置信的干燥。

“我需要帮助。”他快速且含混的说出这句话，希望他们听到了又希望他们没听到，他没去在意散落一地的弹药，匆匆转身离开，动作转变太大，沉重的盔甲又撞击冲压到他充血的乳头，他努力抑制住呻吟的欲望。

他们听到了，身后的脚步声响起，探寻的视线灼烧着他的背部，他感到热量随着脊柱向上爬。

/

他卸下胸甲，溢出的乳汁在上衣处洇出两块圆形的斑，他紧紧的抿着下唇，没人看得到他的表情，但他现在感到羞耻无比，他的脸一定红透了。接着拉下上衣的拉链，露出饱胀的乳房，里面累积的液体太多了，将皮肤撑的几近透明，青色的细小血管怒张着，乳尖充血挺立，由于过多的摩擦，它们看起来似乎在渗血。他停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，胸部随着吸气的动作更加隆起，拉链停止在了腹部。他的腹部似乎也有变化，曾经分明的腹肌变得模糊，上面覆盖了薄薄的脂肪层，看起来丰满许多。他极力忽视那些视线，全身的肌肉因为紧张而紧绷，而肌肉的收紧带动着涨大的乳房微微颤动。

_多汁？_ 天，他不想这样形容自己，他将眼神移到了别处，IG-11说可以帮助他挤出乳汁，这会让那些令人尴尬的症状减少很多，他讨厌机器人，Cara也愿意帮忙，这他妈太怪了。但他没勇气去碰自己，他没办法想象，他瑟缩了一下，牙齿咬上下唇。

人类和机器人的手同时覆上他的乳房，

”天！“机器的手指冰冷坚硬，人类的手掌温暖而柔软，多重的刺激令他惊呼出声，身体本能的向后缩，贴上了同样冰冷的金属墙壁，他抬手捉住机器人和人类的手，但他的手臂已经失去力量，只是轻轻的搭在那里，面罩磕在墙壁上，他头晕目眩，也许是因为磕碰，也许是因为刺激。

"这会让你感觉好一些。"机械手掌包裹着发热发烫的乳房，IG-11的手并不是被制造来做这些的，所以它的手掌很硬，没有皮革覆盖或是柔软的硅胶，只是简单的金属拼插链接在一起，手掌收紧时，金属弯折的间隙会夹住乳房上一些皮肉，带来细小的刺痛感。但这远没有冷硬金属手指本身带来的刺激大，坚硬的挤压带来痛，而冰冷又驱散热量，酸胀还没有消解，别的刺激又叠加上，他像离水的鱼，徒劳的张着口想要摄入空气，但喉咙被哽咽封堵。

“这会让你感觉好一些吗？”Cara学着机器人的动作，裹紧了手掌，雪白的乳房从她指尖溢出，乳尖渗出一股稀薄的乳黄色液体，缓缓淌下。女战士早已脱下护手，但手掌上茧的存在感很强，随着缓慢的揉压刮擦着乳房的皮肤，皮肤由于持久的涨乳变得脆弱很多，在茧的刮擦下快速的泛红。酸痛随着挤压加强，随着乳汁的渗出又减弱，脉冲般的刺激让他肌肉紧绷。他想回答些什么来掩饰现在的窘状，可他无法发出像样的声音，只能靠挤压胸廓发出一声咳嗽般的气声。

人类和机器持续的榨取他的乳汁，挤压，揉弄，稀薄的液体随着动作一股一股的涌出，没人收集它们，所以乳汁就顺着乳房，渗入指缝，渗入衣襟。他出了很多汗，汗水和乳汁混合着，将他的胸襟打湿，腹部也被液体弄得湿漉漉。他觉得自己似乎虚脱了，但心脏从未如此剧烈的跳动，喘息已无法克制，他只能尽力克制自己的声音，别让它们太明显。可舱内只有他们，只有机械手掌收缩的咔咔声和他一声叠一声的低吟。

不知持续了多久，他已经无法感知到乳房是否仍旧疼痛，它们已经麻木了，Cara递给他温热的毛巾，让他清理自己。此刻他才回过神来确认自己的情况。他的乳房似乎没有之前鼓胀，但上面留下了红色的指痕，他是易留痕迹的体质，这让一切看起来异常的淫乱，乳头充血似乎更加严重，是因为持续挤压的缘故，仍有乳汁在溢出，不过已经是几近透明的了，他的胸部布满了一层薄汗，也许不知是汗，还有乳的成分。他用毛巾轻轻的擦了一下，温热此时对他来言也超出了承受，持续的挤乳让他的感官变得脆弱不堪。一些液体汇聚流过了他丰满了的小腹。

_天，_ 他发出了一声沙哑的呻吟，他勃起了，不知道是从什么时候，刚刚的擦拭似乎让他溢出了一波前液。他用一条胳膊横在面前，一只手去试着抚慰自己，他很少这样做，平日里他总是在工作，打斗可以很好的消耗精力。皮质手套蹭过龟头，仅这么一点刺激足矣，浓稠的精液喷涌而出，下腹不断地痉挛，射精的快感像浪潮冲刷。

_呼吸，_ 他告诉自己 _。_

精液，乳汁，汗水弄得他混乱不堪。高潮之中，他又感到冷的手指，热的手指像印一般覆盖再他的身上。思绪停滞了，只留下被面罩中处理器不断扩大扩散的喘息。


End file.
